When she calls my Name
by CoolioTheReviewer
Summary: After attempting to get Hawkfrost and Mothwing to come with her, Sasha finds herself a safe place in the barn with Barley and Ravenpaw. Sasha/Barley and Ravenpaw/Cody later on in the story.


When she calls my Name

Sasha ran through the destroyed forest in a panic. Twoleg tree-eaters were only a few fox-lengths away from her tail.

She had no where to go. She couldn't even go with Hawk or Moth.

_I should have stayed with the Captain! _

Running faster than she ever did in her whole life, she sped past four big tree stumps, and into the moorland.

_Did I lose them?_

The dull roar of monsters in the distance did nothing to settle Sasha down. Licking a sore pad, she was soon back to running. She was running so fast that she didn't even see the old rabbit warren ahead. Her forepaws fell in, sending her flipping onto her back.

She heard the roaring of the Twoleg monsters getting closer, and waited to be crushed under its big black paws. Sasha scrunched her eyes closed and waited for death. All of a sudden, she felt something clamp onto the scruff of her neck, and pull her up. She looked up to see a large black-and-white tomcat pulling her out of the hole and to her feet.

"Follow me!" he yelled, heading towards a Twoleg nest and barn.

Sasha limped after him as fast as she could. Her forepaws ached, and she was sure there was a thorn in one of them.

The barn was getting closer and closer, and soon the two loners raced into the big open doors. Sasha fell in a pile of sun-smelling hay almost at once, breathing heavily. She silently listened to the conversation that was going on around her.

"Who's this, Barley?"

"It's…a lovely she-cat."

"Where did you find her?"

"She tripped in a rabbit warren on WindClan territory while running from the tree-eating monsters. She was very fast! You should have seen her, Ravenpaw!"

"She can stay as long as she likes. Hopefully she'll be a good ratter, like me, right?" teased the other cat.

"Sure. Look, she's asleep!"

"Let's get some sleep of our own, Barley"

Sasha woke up, fearful of where she was. Then, she remembered the kind tom-cat who saved her from the monsters.

_I'm in a barn! Safe…I hope._

"Hello there!"

Sasha jumped, only to see that it was the black and white tom who saved her.

"Hello." She answered him politely.

"I'm Barley. I live in this barn. And this is my best friend, Ravenpaw," he said flicking his tail towards a black cat with a white tail tip and chest making his way down a stack of hay bales.

"Nice to meet you, Barley. I'm Sasha. Thank you for saving me back there," she said dipping her head respectfully.

"Will you be staying in the barn with us?" asked Ravenpaw, dropping a mouse at her feet.

"If you don't mind, I have no where else to go," mewed Sasha, gratefully, crunching into the fresh-killed mouse. Barley and Ravenpaw also tucked into a fresh-killed mouse each. It was silent in the barn, except for the quite crunching of the cats.

As they were finishing up their mice, the doors to the barn were pushed open, revealing an elderly female twoleg.

"Twolegs!" spat Sasha, bolting into the loft of the barn.

The twoleg saw Sasha, and made a soft cooing sound at her, put some kittypet pellets on the ground, and backed out of the barn, closing the doors a little. Sasha jumped down, and padded nervously over to Barley.

"Who was that?" she hissed quietly.

"That's just some old housefolk. The female one checks up on us sometimes, but she leaves us alone most of the time. This is our barn," mewed Barley proudly.

"Oh. Well, if you say they don't come here often, then I guess I will stay," purred Sasha.

Barley let out a rusty purr and leaned forward to gently lick her cheek. Ravenpaw brushed his tail over her flank affectionately.

"Are you hungry, Sasha?" asked Barley, "I would gladly, uh, catch you a mouse or two."

"Thanks, but I don't want to burden you further, really," purred Sasha.

"No problem!" Barley pounced on a mouse, another seemed to just jump into his paws. He placed one mouse in front of Sasha, and dropped one in front of himself.

"So, Barley, do you enjoy living in the barn with Ravenpaw?"

Barley swiped his tongue over his mouth and looked at Sasha.

"I think I'm going to like it a lot more now," he purred.


End file.
